


The X-Files

by artemis822



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis822/pseuds/artemis822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rough synopsis of the show's history. Doesn't include IWTB or the comics because I haven't changed it since it was originally written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The X-Files

**Author's Note:**

> Random adolescent brainfart for poetry that I had scribbled in my agenda book in high school.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.

A truth seeker, a scientific mind  
Skeptical of what her partner strives to find  
A sister long gone, a light in the dark  
A fire is born from a barren red spark  
A trio of helpers, one stalking for love  
A sister taken to the world above  
Mistaken identity, justice unknown  
The seeker of truth will now be shown  
A child released from a dangerous life  
Given away to be free of strife  
A replacement that could never be true  
They know that this life will be never be through  
A new race created to outlast the old  
Recolonization that has been foretold  
Fighting the future, remember the past  
Embracing the present, the end comes at last  
A quest became a crusade to the death  
Fighting to their very last breath


End file.
